


Til it happens to you

by ShineBrightStarLight



Series: August Writer's Month 2019 [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Lance, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Dark, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Unhappy Ending, Unreliable Narrator, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightStarLight/pseuds/ShineBrightStarLight
Summary: “Who the fuck do you think you are?” a cold voice asked from behind Keith. A hand came down to wrench Lotor’s away from him, another grasping possessively onto his hip. It was too hard, and Keith winced. He didn’t need to turn around to know who it was.Lance.Keith could smell the booze on him from here. He twisted, trying to get out of Lance’s grip.“Lance, that hurts,” he hissed. Lance just tightened his grip, using his other hand to pull Keith against his front. Lotor watched the two with dawning horror. Keith stared up at him with pleading eyes.For Day 10 of Writer's Month; setting prompt; dark au





	Til it happens to you

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Lady Gaga's song of the same name. 
> 
> I feel like I need to say that I do actually like Lance, I know he is ooc in this. 
> 
> I've never written anything like this before and I know it is a very serious topic so I didn't want to down play anything? I tried to give an accurate portrayal of it, but I have never been in a similar situation so I just don't know how well of a job I did.

The bar was loud, too loud. The floor pounded with the bass, and Keith’s head pounded with it. He had lost sight of Lance, but he didn’t want to fight through the throngs of dancers to find him again. He was probably grinding on some girl, in some dark corner, and Keith didn’t want to see that. 

“Why the long face, darling?”

Keith turned to see a man had slipped into the seat next to him. His long, platinum blond hair was pulled into a French braid. It lay over his shoulder, reaching almost to his waist. The man’s hair contrasted his dark skin, and Keith didn’t feel guilty when he admitted that the man was attractive. 

Usually, Keith would tell someone like him to fuck off, but Keith was feeling particularly vindictive and decided to humour him. 

“Not really a fan of the music,” he replied, nearly shouting just to hear himself speak. The man quirked a smile and ordered two drinks from the bartender. Keith wasn’t supposed to be drinking, but he accepted it anyway. They fell into easy conversation. 

The man, who’s name was Lotor, was a student at the local university like Keith, but had just transferred from another state. He liked history, and art. He was nice, nicer than anyone Keith had met in a long while. Keith enjoyed talking to him and found himself leaning closer to hear his smooth voice. 

He saw the looks Lotor gave him, letting his eyes roam over his body in a crop top and short shorts. It wasn’t something Keith would have worn himself, but Lance had picked it out and he couldn’t say no. He didn’t mind so much now though, not if it meant Lotor would look at him like that. 

“Maybe you could show me the sights around here sometime?” Lotor asked, leaning in to place a hand on his arm. Keith leaned into it with a dreamy sigh. 

“I’d love to! I’m actually fre-“ 

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” a cold voice asked from behind Keith. A hand came down to wrench Lotor’s away from him, another grasping possessively onto his hip. It was too hard, and Keith winced. He didn’t need to turn around to know who it was. 

Lance. 

Keith could smell the booze on him from here. He twisted, trying to get out of Lance’s grip. 

“Lance, that hurts,” he hissed. Lance just tightened his grip, using his other hand to pull Keith against his front. Lotor watched the two with dawning horror. Keith stared up at him with pleading eyes. 

“Get the fuck out of here and never talk to my boyfriend ever again,” Lance snarled. Keith elbowed him in the stomach in an attempt to get away from him. 

“No, wait, Lotor don’t go. It’s fine!” he cried. He didn’t want the first friend he’d made in ages to leave. Lotor gave him a grim smile, turned tail and left. 

Satisfied, Lance leaned down to press his face into the junction of Keith’s neck and shoulder. He nuzzled there with a happy hum, and bit down. Hard. 

Keith screeched, warm blood dripping off his collar bone already. The music was too loud for anyone to hear him. 

Lance dragged them out the back entrance. 

“Who was that guy?” he asked, trapping Keith against the wall. Keith shook his head frantically. 

“Nobody! I swear he was just-“ Keith’s head collided with the wall. The world went dark for a split second. His left jaw and cheek were stinging. He shakily raised his hand to his cheek, as though he could feel the mark left there. 

“Oh shit, baby, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to, I swear. You just make me so angry when you dress like that and talk to other boys. Am I not good enough for you?” Tears welled up in Lance’s eyes, and Keith jumped to reassure him. 

“No! You’re perfect! I love you. He was a nobody, I promise. I didn’t want to talk to him, he wouldn’t leave me alone.” Keith said. 

“You’re not allowed talk to anyone without my permission though okay? I don’t trust what they’d do to you. You need me to protect you,” Lance touched Keith’s cheek, a reminder of what would happen if Keith disobeyed. He had blood smeared on his chin. 

“I’m the only one who loves you,” Lance murmured. Keith remembered everyone who had claimed to love him but left him. His mom, dad, every foster family he had passed through, Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, even Allura and Coran had left. Lance was right, he was the only one who loved him enough to stay. 

“I’m so sorry, I love you, Lance,” Keith whispered. “Can we go home? And watch a movie?” 

Lance smiled, “Anything for you, baby.” 

Lance insisted on driving, even though he was well over the limit. His hand was digging bruises into Keith’s thigh, but Keith knew better than to mention it. Keith was annoyed that he let Lotor talk to him, he should have known better. He should have been good, like Lance asked. All he ever did was make trouble for Lance.

He promised he would be good though, from now on. Lance was the only one who loved him, and Keith couldn’t bear to lose him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything that is supposed to be dark before, so let me know if I should tag something or change the ratings. Let me know what you think?


End file.
